Early Parenting
by Lady Destiny
Summary: What if the X-Men, the Brotherhood, the Acolytes, the whole world had to participate in parenting class?
1. The New Law

****

Early Parenting

Author's Note: My brother inspired this piece; if only the world went my way, this is how life would be. 

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own X-Men or its characters. All of this is fictional and the characters are fictional as well. ^-^ duh!

I made a few changes ok? This is Alternate Reality/Universe. Sort of. First of, The brotherhood will not be part of my story. They'll be mentioned once in a while, but they won't play a role in Early Parenting, Except for Wanda.

Ages:

Scott:19 

Remy:19

St. John:19

Jean:18

Evan:17

Rogue:17

Kurt:17

Wanda:17

Kitty:16

Jubilee:15

Bobby:15

Jamie:13

================================================

" -declared that a new law be put in place to prevent further teen impregnation and abortions."

Rogue scoffed and gathered her books as she turned off her radio. ' No damn law is gonna stop hormone-crazed boys to screw anyone wearin' a skirt.' She thought sourly. 

The day was still young, and it was slightly humid in the middle of August. School would begin soon and Rogue could hardly keep her mood light. The professor had kept the X-Men in the institute all summer for precautions. More of the Anti-Mutant crowds were getting violent and were beginning to strike harmless humans who parented mutants.

As she lazily walked down the stairs, she heard loud shouts of disbelief in the living room.

" Professor, you can't be serious!"

" This isn't human! I mean, what if we accidentally kill the children?"

Rogue peeked in and found the X-Team all riled up and frowning. Even Scott was worried. 

" What's wrong?" Rogue asked, her accent finally wearing down after three years. The team looked at her strangely as if she had just grown a new head.

" Girl, didn't you hear the news?" Evan Daniels asked as he drank his glass of milk. " All the Nations' leaders are going to start a law-"

" That will prevent further impregnation and abortions," Rogue finished off. " So what's the big deal? It's just a law. Like… no drinking before the age of 21…"

" Stripes, did you hear the rest of the news before you turned it off?" Logan asked. Rogue shook her head and he chuckled. " All kids from the ages of 16-21 are to participate in a 5 month course of Real Parenting."

Kitty nodded sadly. " Its going to start once school starts. They said a mass number would be great so that all those starving kids could be fed and taken cared of."

Rogue could hardly believe her ears. " Are you trying to tell me that for 5 months, I'm going to have to take care of a baby?"

" Not a baby, per se," Xavier said. " A toddler. An early 2-year-old at most."

Rogue sputtered and felt her limbs go weak. Kurt transported behind her and balanced her before she fell on the floor. 

" It's not that bad," Jean said, mostly trying to convince herself. " I hear we get $300,000 on the first month to take care of the child, AND we get full credits to replace the subjects we'd miss."

" Yeah, we also get to choose which subjects we'll miss!" Evan said, getting starry eyed. " No more Math…"

Jubilee frowned. " Yeah? Well it's not fair! I mean, after you guys do this… next year the law will change and only 16 year olds are going to participate!"

Rogue sighed and managed to get herself together. She thought she hated to be going to school 5 minutes ago… now she dreaded going to school ever. 

'What if…what if I accidentally kill the baby?' she thought. 

" Professor?" she said, getting everyone's attention. " I don't have to participate… do I?"

Xavier nodded his head. " I'm sorry Rogue, but it's the law. Even the Acolytes and the Brotherhood have to participate. Magnus feels it's a great opportunity to take a vacation."

Rogue excused herself and went towards the gardens. ' School is going to be hell…'

====================================================================

****

Author's Note: What do you think? ^-^ I love kids. Review, please! I want to know if I should continue or not.


	2. RIPoff

****

Early Parenting

Author's Note: Thank you for my first two reviewers: Rogue Warrior Spirit and Etwa! Here's the next chapter just for you two!

===============================================

Rogue sighed as she entered Bayville High's doors. The inevitable was about to occur: she was to become a mother. 

'And here I thought I'd never even **be** a mother…' she thought.

All of the students were to report to the auditorium. The details, regarding the new curriculum was about to be announced during the first assembly of the year. Unfortunately for Rogue, that meant crowds and sitting beside unwanted company.

As she sat on one of the seats in the back row, a tall man stood beside her seat. " Is dis seat taken, chere?"

Rogue looked up at the man. " You!" she growled, as she saw the trench coat-clad man. He smirked at her and took off his sunglasses, taking a seat next to her. " What are ya doin' here?" she asked, her accent getting thicker as she got angrier.

" Well, ol' Magnus decided dat de Acolytes need t'participate in dis too," he said. 

" Well **Gambit**," Rogue said, spitting out his name like it was bad couscous. (**AN: personally don't know what it is… but I hear that expression every time in comedy movies! ^-^**) " Ah hope ya don' blow up th' kid lahke ya almost killed meh!"

"tsk, tsk, Chere, dat be business," he replied. " An' de names' Remy. Remy LeBeau."

Rogue rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. " Great, not only do Ah Have ta participate in early parentin' I get stuck sittin' with a 007 wannabe."

============================================================

"-Now, you each get $30,000 each month, however on the first month, you shall receive $300,000 to pay for necessary furniture and baby things you might need. We shall hand out your keys to your apartments and the name of your 'pretend' spouse." Kelly explained, droning on about the parenting class. " An inspector will come by every day to see what you have done and what you have not done. If any of the inspectors feel that you might cause the child some harm, they will take the baby and you and your 'spouse' will fail this course, and have to repeat it again as well as your grade twice."

Rogue groaned. 'Great. So if I accidentally touch the kid, not only to I have to go to jail, but I have to repeat my grade twice and fail my courses… just great.'

" Now, remember… cameras are set inside your apartment. You are being observed 24/7. If we see anything that is not according, we shall see to it that you are punished," Kelly continued. 

Rogue sighed and sank deeper into her chair. Remy smirked and took the opportunity to pretend like he was yawning and placed his arm around Rogue's shoulders.

" If ya don't take ya arm off of me, I will detach it mahself," Rogue threatened, still sounding bored.

" But Chere, Remy's arm be tired… it likes it there," Remy said huskily. Rogue placed her hand on Remy's lap and smiled slyly. " Chere, Remy knew y'liked-"

" If ya don' remove ya arm on mah shouldah, mah hand will be acquainted with ya juniah (junior) an' y'all are gonna find yaself participatin' in an involuntary sex-change."

Remy paled as the mental image slammed into his brain. He quickly removed his arm and sat quietly beside the smiling Southern Belle. 

==============================================================

****

Author's Note: lol! More detail in the next chapter! TBC!


	3. More Cons than Pros

****

Early Parenting

Author's Note: Thank you all who reviewed! Especially to Girl Number 1: you gave me THE longest review I have ever received for this story! You'll see the pairings soon enough!

=================================================

Rogue made a serious effort to leave the assembly first, to avoid any crowds. As she got to her first class, she was surprised to find papers and keys on the desks.

" If you don't mind Ms. Rogue," her teacher said. " Please do not take a seat, I have a seating plan arranged, just for today."

" Um, sure thing, sir," she replied, standing on the back row. She contemplated the situation that she was about to get into. 

' Alright… lets see:

_Live 24 month old baby Strange boy who could be a psychopath 5 months: in other words 20 weeks. Possibility of killing the baby high…_' 

Rogue wondered if there even **was** a pro in the whole situation. 'Oh yeah, less teen pregnancies and abortions.'

Students started to fill in the classroom and just like Rogue, they were now standing beside the walls waiting for the whole class to come in.

" Alright, now you'll notice the chairs have envelopes, papers and a key on them. I'll be placing you boy-girl-boy-girl in these chairs," the elderly man explained. " These pairings were done by the government and you cannot change these. You shall be spending 5 months with your said 'spouse' and your baby which you, yourself will pick up at the orphanage."

One by one, Rogue watched as the students sat down and read the names on their cards. As she sat on her chair, she opened her envelope and found a picture of the baby she was to take care of.

He had the most beautiful green eyes and unruly brown hair. She smiled softly as she read the boy's profile. 

'Mathieu… sounds… french.'

" Allo Cherie."

Rogue turned to the boy next to him and glared. " What are you doing in my class?"

Remy smiled and sat back. " Well, Remy be assign'd t'de class, chere."

" Alright, the reason that I have placed you side by side is because girls, the boy to your right is the man who shall be posing as your 'husband' for five months. Now, I assume you will not fail this course. Have fun!"

Rogue's body went slack. Remy smirked arrogantly and placed his arm on Rogue's shoulders. 

" It seems dat we gonna get t'know a lot o' each ot'er chere," he said.

" **I refuse to spend 5 months with an idiot!**"

Rogue and Remy, as well as the rest of the class turned around and saw Wanda threatening to strangle St. John with her belt. 

" Come now, Sh-I mean Wanda, I ain't that bad," St. John said as he slid closer to her chair. " You cold, sweet? You're shivering."

Wanda growled and glared at St. John. " You make me angry and I will choke the living life out of you…" she muttered.

' Well, at least I'm not the only one suffering…' she thought as she looked back at Remy. 'And… he **is** pretty hot… **WHAT** the hell am I thinking?!'

As soon as the bell rang, Rogue quickly made her way outside and tried to find her car. ( **AN: yes she has a car**) She was going to get that baby tomorrow, get through the five months, and ignore Remy the whole time. 'Yes… great plan… too bad it ain't evah gonna work…' she thought.

=====================================================

****

Author's Note: short… I know… but I can't help it! I just like ending stuff with unbearable cliffhangers! Next chapter is more about Remy than Rogue. After all, what's a Romy w/out Remy, right? Sorry Scogue lovers, Next story… besides Implied is going to have a lot of Scott/Rogue interactions!


	4. Starting Over

****

Early Parenting

Author's Note: thanks for all the reviews and all your suggestions! This chapter looks more into Remy and the others than Rogue, but you'll see her soon enough!

For those of you who don't get what happens in the Parenting Law:

Every 16-21 year old around the world has to participate They spend 5 months with a person of the opposite sex and a 24 month old baby That way, the baby is just learning how to walk and talk and is still a crying poop/pee bomb. (but they're still cute!) The 'couple' gets $300,000 on the first month to baby-proof the given apartment, pay bills, buy food, etc. like real parents do…only parents work for their money… (lol you should check out the sequel I got planned for this story!) Cameras are set everywhere in the apt. so that there is surveillance 24/7 (not in the perverted kind) its to make sure that the 'couple' don't get tempted to do it! (my mom reminded me of that problem… 2 hour lecture!) Pairs are done by government, so they can't change their partners unless they want to fail and redo the class as well as their grade twice! 

======================================================

Remy couldn't believe his luck. For a gambler, that was bad… it seemed that lady Luck was a bit peeved at him and decided to impound his bike. 

As he went out the door, he found Rogue walking swiftly towards the parking lot. He smiled slyly and sighed. 'So Mlle Luck hasn't run out on Remy after all' he thought.

" Chere!"

He noticed Rogue stiffen and turn around. She sighed and leaned on a black convertible. " What do you want, Remy?" she asked, trying to calm herself.

" Well, Remy need y'help chere, see some homme in a _bleu_ uniform took his bike an' now he-"

" Ya want a rahd with me?" Rogue asked, raising her eyebrows in disbelief. " Jus' what do ya think Ah am? An idiot? Ah ain't gonna give ya a rahd ta Magneto's base alone."

Remy shook his head. " Non, Remy has his own abode," he assured her. " Please chere? Remy don't want t'walk all de way downtown."

He pleaded with a puppy-dog look and Rogue sighed in defeat. " All right, but if you do anything funny, I won't hesitate to throw your ass on the road!"

===========================================

" Has anyone seen Rogue?" Kitty asked as she phased to the Living room. " I have something I want to tell her!"

Kurt shook his head and pressed a button on his image-inducer. " Zorry Keety. Last I zaw her zhe vas going tovards her new car."

Jean sat down and smiled. " I'm sure she's fine. Knowing her, she's probably just hanging out with Risty or Wanda."

Kitty nodded, sighing in defeat. " So who's your partner for the next 5 months?" Kitty asked as she took a small bag of chips out from the kitchen. 

" Amanda," Kurt said, smiling happily. " I cannot belief my good luck! Gott truly **is** good!"

Jean smiled as he pranced around the room happily enjoying his good luck. " How about you Kitty?"

Kitty smiled brightly. " Well, I wanted to tell Rogue first, but like… I can't contain my happiness! I got Lance!"

Kurt paled and fell from the position he was hanging in. " Mr. Earthquake?! Oh mein Gott! I only hope I'm not in ze zame building as you!"

Jean nodded. " Sorry to say this Kit, but with Lance, you're going to have your work cut out for you."

Kitty frowned and glared at Jean. " Well, who do **you** have?" she asked. " Duncan, probably? Well I only hope he doesn't like, treat that baby like a football!"

Jean frowned. " Don't diss Duncan, sure he might be a bit… fine, okay he's dumb as a post, but I don't have Duncan as a partner. I got Scott."

"So who did Duncan get?" Kitty asked.

" Ja," Kurt pushed on with a mouthful of sandwich.

" If you must know, he's paired with Taryn," she said as she crossed her arms. " It seems my boyfriend is going to be hanging out with Scott's girlfriend."

Suddenly, Evan burst in giggling like… well…Kitty. " You can't believe, the greatest thing happened today!"

Jean tilted her head in confusion. 

" Pietro is paired up with Tabitha and she was on his tail trying to burn his hair!" he said, laughing on the ground. " And-and… you should've seen Wanda and one of the Acolytes! She was practically hexing everything for him and choking him with it!"

" I heard that Todd was pretty pissed off at Pyro," Jean said as she took a bit out of a cookie. " He's with a human, isn't he?"

Kitty nodded. " One of the cheerleaders, if I remember correctly."

Jean grimaced. " Poor Toad, knowing those girls, he'd probably be stuck doing housework and changing diapers while they do the cute stuff…"

Kurt shook his head. " Nein, he vill not be permitted to touch ze baby," he stated. " Its Courtney."

Evan sighed and shook his head. " Alas, even if he was our enemy, I pray God watch over his soul…"

===========================================================================

Remy sat patiently as Rogue drove towards his apartment. " Turn left here, chere," he instructed, cutting the silence between them.

Rogue did as she was told and they stopped at a tall building. " Nice place," she commented.

" Merci… listen, chere-" Remy started. Rogue turned off the engine and turned to him.

" Look, Remy…we're going to be stuck together for the next few months. I don't want to fail the class, and I don't want to end up accidentally killing the baby… so, let's put things aside and start over," she said, sticking out her hand. " I'm Rogue. No last name."

Remy smiled and nodded. " Enchante, chere," he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. " I be Remy LeBeau."

Rogue blushed slightly, but turned to prevent him from seeing it. Remy smirked and opened the door, but before he left, he turned to Rogue.

" D'y' wan' t'stay?" Remy asked, " jus' fo' a bit o' coffee?"

Rogue thought about it, and nodded. " Sure, we have a few more things to talk about anyway."

==============================================================

****

Author's Note: like it? Things are just getting started. If you don't know the pairing for the mutants:

Remy/Rogue (mentioned a lot DUH it's a Romy fic!)

Kurt/Amanda (mentioned quite a bit.)

Lance/Kitty(a lot)

Scott/Jean(lol a lot as well.)

St. John/Wanda ( definitely a lot!)

Tabitha/Pietro ( they might be mentioned once in a while, but again, not often.)

Evan/some girl (we won't be seeing him often tho… just from time to time.)


	5. Warming Up To the Cajun

****

Early Parenting

Author's Note: lol! I know… not many people earn that much money in a month, but let's just say that they're teens who don't know any better. Now that they're going to learn how hard it is to take care of a baby with even that much money, they're gonna have to work hard to reach that goal once they're older! ^-^

=================================================

Rogue couldn't believe that Remy could live in such luxury just working for Magneto. In Rogue's opinion, nothing could compare to the mansion, however, once she saw Remy's abode, she was compelled to make an exception. 

Every piece of furniture in the apartment was polished up, yet antique. The curtains were made of velvet and the floors were hard wood! ' Now I know working for Magneto can't buy things like this!' she thought as she fingered the leather couch.

" Y'take sug'r in y'coffee?" Remy asked from the kitchen.

" I don't drink coffee," Rogue replied as she sat on the couch and laid her books on the coffee table.

" Den what be de point o' us havin' coffee?" Remy asked, smirking in the kitchen. " Remy t'ought we be _amis_ firs'?"

Rogue rolled her eyes as the smooth-talker came towards the living room with a cup of hot chocolate.

" Y'like chocolat?" Remy asked as he handed it to her. " Remy figures if y'don' like coffee, y'mus' drink chocolat."

Rogue smiled and took the cup from his hands. " Merci beaucoup," she replied, shocking Remy as she took a sip of her chocolate.

" Vous parlez francais?" Remy asked as he sat by Rogue. 

" Not much, just the basics, I do understand French though," Rogue replied as she took out the envelop they had both received in school. " Now, I think we should get down to business, I have to get home soon."

Remy smirked slyly and moved closer to Rogue. " Sure, cherie," he said huskily. " Now, what should Remy call his belle wife?"

" What?" Rogue asked as she turned to Remy who was now looking through his envelope as well. 

" Well, it states here, chere, dat y'an' Remy be husban' an' wife," he read as he handed her the page that she was not given. " Under Remy's last name, LeBeau wit' dere enfant, Mathieu LeBeau."

Rogue scanned through the page and paled as she realized that for 5 months, she would need to be called by her legal name, in order to fill out necessary, yet fake, papers.

" It also say here, chere dat we need t'have every kin' o' papers dere are," Remy said as he kept reading. 

Rogue nodded. " Birth Certificates? Bank Loans? Passports?" Rogue asked. " What, we need ta go ovahseas with th'baby?!" 

Remy chuckled as he heard her Southern accent. " Chere, y'know, y'look even cuter when y'mad."

Rogue glared at him and took the papers, shoving them into her bag. " I have ta talk ta the Professah 'bout this…"

"Chere-"

" No, I'll see ya at the orphanage ta pick up Mathieu," Rogue started, then stopped and smacked her forehead. " Y'ain't got a ride…"

Remy shrugged. " Well, Remy could get a ride from y'chere," he suggested.

" No, Logan needs it. His bike's still in repairs from Bobby's crazy night outs with Jubilee," Rogue said as she shifted her weight from her left leg to her right. " Both of us don't have a ride…"

" We could get Remy's bike-"

Rogue blanched as she had a mental image of her carrying the baby while they rode his motorcycle. " NO! I don't plan on killing the baby!" she said. " I'll borrow one of the cars and I'll pick you up."

==============================================================

"And where have you been?"

Rogue stopped in her tracks and turned around, seeing a scowling Scott. She smiled nervously and checked her watch. She had been gone for almost three hours without calling any one of them.

'Damn downtown, so damn far!' she thought.

" I was-"

" Rogue! You cannot believe who I was like, paired up with!" Kitty squealed as she saw Rogue come in. " Sorry Scott, I have to like, borrow Rogue for a second!"

Without waiting for a response, Kitty dragged Rogue upstairs and into their room, leaving Scott to himself. 

'Sometimes, I wish Kitty would just get stuck in the middle of a wall for once,' Scott thought

Kitty practically slammed Rogue on her bed and started jumping up and down. " Like, I know everyone's been like on my case telling me that I'm going to have like, the hardest time… but I was partnered with Lance!"

Rogue smiled slightly and nodded. " Lance is actually pretty good with kids," she admitted.

Kitty started at Rogue in shock. " Really?"

" Yeah, considering he's the leader of the brotherhood, and they're just a bunch of kids… I don't think a baby is much," Rogue lied. ' Right… I just hope I'm not in the same building as you two.'

" Like, are you lying?" Kitty asked, placing her hand on her hip. " I know Lance is a sweetie, but like… does he know how to **hold** a baby?"

" Truthfully?" Rogue asked. Kitty nodded her head, waiting for her response only to deflate when she said: " No."

Kitty groaned and fell on her bed. " Like, I'm going to be stuck with a 2 year old and… he's going to be like one of those dads who like, leaves to hang out with his drinking buddies!"

Rogue again, rolled her eyes at her roommate's nightmares. " At least you're not paired up with Gambit."

Kitty's eyes went wide as she turned towards the now sighing Rogue. " Like, no way! Mr. Blow-up-everything-I-touch?!"

Rogue nodded. " Ironic isn't it? Mathieu, the baby is going to have a mother who can kill everything she touches and a father who blows up everything he touches…"

Kurt suddenly transported into the room and screamed. " Help me! Hide me!"

"Like, why?" Kitty asked.

" I drank all ze milk and Evan's after me!" he cried as he crawled under one of the beds.

Shaking her head, Rogue walked out of the room and wondered whether to talk to the Professor about her situation or just suck in her gut and face the inevitable.

" Hey stripes!" Logan called after her.

She smiled a greeting and waited until he caught up with her. " Ya got a package in the mail. It doesn't have a return address."

Rogue took the package mutely and watched as Logan went back to the garage to fix up his bike, not to mention watch as Bobby waxed every car in the garage. 

'I wonder who it's from?' Rogue thought, walking towards the garden. As she opened the package, she found papers to be filled out and papers already filled out. A small playing card fluttered towards the ground as she shuffled through the pile.

" Figured you might not know where to start, so I started for you. Remy," reading the inscription on the card, Rogue smiled and read through the rest of the papers. She sighed and sat on the shade of her favorite tree. Taking out one of her pens, she began to fill in the rest of the needed information.

==========================================================

****

Author's Note: Kind of… short. Again. That's to be expected… I guess… until we get over the small minor details. 


	6. Mathieu LeBeau

****

Early Parenting

Author's Note: They actually get to see their kids this time! Oh joy! ^-^ I had a lot of fun writing this one! I know I said that the BoM weren't going to be in my fic… but I changed my mind… need Pietro and Tabitha for Comedy relief as much as you need Wanda and St. John. 

=====================================================

"Aww, aren't they like, cute?"

Lance grunted and leaned on the glass. " I don't know what you girls see in those things," he said as he looked at his girlfriend. " They wake up in the middle of the night, stuff things in their mouths, eat and sleep and whine…"

" You do know you just described yourself."

Kitty giggled as Pietro waltzed towards them, a giddy Tabitha not far behind. " Come on, we have to see which one of these tykes is Geoffrey!"

"Geoffrey?" Kitty asked. " You mean that cutie-petutey right there?"

Tabitha and Kitty giggled as they saw the Blond-haired baby that crawled towards the stuffed-animals. Pietro raised an eyebrow as he stared at the room. The nursery was huge and filled with more than dozens of 2 year olds. 

" So, which ones yours?" Pietro asked Lance as they ignored their 'wives' as they cooed happily at the babies. 

" Stephan. He's the one with the brown hair finger-painting the floor over in that corner," Lance said as he pointed towards the boy that held his palm up towards Kitty's through the glass. " He ain't that bad… I guess."

Pietro chuckled. " Man, you are so whipped."

======================================================

Rogue had borrowed one of the larger cars and placed her newly bought baby-seat in the back. She had used her own money to buy the thing, since they hadn't received the $300,000 yet. 

" Kind of high," she thought. " I bet the Professor doesn't even make that much in a month." ( **AN: you guys who reviewed and told me that $30,000 a month was too high, thanks for the idea! **)

As she shut the door, she shrieked in surprise as she saw the reflection of Remy's familiar unruly reddish-brown hairdo.

She turned abruptly on her heel and smacked his arm. " What in the world do you think you're doing scaring me like that?!" 

Remy chuckled, making Rogue blush as he took out one of his many cigarettes. Rogue glared at the man and roughly took it from Remy's mouth. 

" You want to kill the baby with lung cancer?" she asked as she stomped on the unlit object. " It's bad for your health too."

" Remy's touched y'care, chere," he said trapping Rogue between his body and the car. He pressed in, as if to kiss her.

Rogue's couldn't breathe, her heart was beating a mile a minute. " W-we should get Mathieu," she stammered, turning to move away from him. " You'll sit in the back with him in his baby seat."

Remy grinned and kept silent. 

'Keep it together!' she commanded herself. ' Why'd I have to be paired with **him**?' 

The more she thought about what happened, the more the faint beginnings of a smile became visible. 

================================================

As they reached the orphanage, they saw Pietro and Lance just waiting outside while their 'wives' were inside the glass room playing with their baby.

" What are you guys doing just waiting here?" Rogue asked as she and Remy neared them. 

" Well, Kitty told me to stay put just in case Cyclops and Jean come by, said it was for safety purposes," Lance replied. " Pietro was kicked out when he made one of the babies cry."

Pietro frowned and shoved Lance. " I did not!"

"Did too! You made Stephan cry!"

"He was pushing Geoffrey! I was only defending my son's reputation!"

" What reputation? He's two!"

" A Maximoff has got to start somewhere!"

" Whatever! Stephan is so much more mature than your **Geoffrey**!"

Rogue gaped, as the two _men_ started acting like babies. Kitty and Tabby came out of the room with two boys laughing at their 'dads'.

" C'mon chere," Remy said as he took Rogue's gloved hands in his ungloved ones. " Mathieu LeBeau be waitin' fo' his maman and papa."

Rogue stopped in her tracks. " I-I think it would be better if you… do it… I might…"

Remy frowned. " Y'fully clothed, chere."

" I-I can't be too careful," she said softly, looking at the floor. 

Remy titled her chin up and smiled. " Remy understand, chere. He'll only be a minute."

She watched, frozen in her place as Remy went inside to show their papers and retrieve their baby boy. Kitty and Tabby smiled at Rogue.

" Like, your hubby is so totally **hot**!" Kitty squealed, getting Lance's attention.

" Yeah, unlike Maximoff, that guy has class, not to mention he's a total gentleman!" Tabby said as she bounced Geoffrey on her left hip. " Meet Geoffrey Maximoff, and his mother, Tabitha Maximoff."

Kitty made a face and Stephan laughed. " Like, this is Stephan Alvers. He looks so cute, just like his daddy."

Lance beamed and took his place next to Kitty. " We should go. The baby's stuff still has to be bought."

" Oh yeah!" Pietro said, running towards Tabitha. " Come on, we have to get this guy's stuff. I know just where to go!"

Tabitha gave him a funny look, but didn't argue. They waved goodbye and Rogue had to sigh as she waved back.

' When will I be able to hold someone like that?' she thought sadly.

" Chere? Someone wants t'meet y'"

Rogue turned to Remy, who held a beautiful auburn-haired baby boy. His eyes were a dazzling color green and sparkled like a gem. His hair was unruly and reminded her somewhat of Remy's own hairdo. 

" Hello there," she said. " I'm your mom."

Remy eased Mathieu to Rogue, who didn't realize what was happening until they had placed him in his baby seat in the car.

As she shut the doors, she sat on the driver's seat, hesitating before she started the car. She turned in the seat and faced Remy.

" Thank you," she said sincerely. 

Remy smiled softly and nodded. " Dats what we husban's do."

===============================================================

****

Author's Note: wasn't that cute? ^-^; I thought so.


	7. Principal Streaker

****

Early Parenting

Author's Note: I was just checking my files to see how many Romy fics I was planning on making and it made me realize I'm only planning to do like… 4 Romys and only 1 Scogue… 

=================================================

"Isn't Tara just the most adorable baby you've ever seen?" Jean asked as she held the little girl in her arms. She looked at Scott who was beaming proudly, handing out cigars to every male he met.

" I'm a father! I'm a father!"

Kurt stared at Scott strangely and shook his head. He placed a loving arm on Amanda's shoulders and smiled. " I have, und her name is Karen. Karen Wagner… I love the sound of that."

Amanda giggled and nodded. " Almost as much as I love the sound of Amanda Wagner…"

Kurt blushed and pecked Amanda's cheek and Karen's forehead. " Come on, ve have to zhop for baby ztuff!"

Scott continued on giving away cigars and grinning like a fool. " Come, Mrs. Jean Summers, let us drive in the Summers' mobile and drive to our Summers abode!"

" Scott… people are staring, mind not going 'macho' on me?" Jean asked as she tried to hide her face from the males who were shaking their head.

*Too bad she went with the idiot. She's a looker *

" **Excuse me**?!" Jean screamed as she ran towards the male that was now staring at her just as strangely as he was staring as Scott. " **Did you just call me a hooker?!**"

=====================================================

Wanda could not believe how much of a wuss her father's precious 'Acolyte' was. St. John Allderyce, was now cooing as he held their son, Benjamin in his arms. 

" Who's the bloke? You da bloke," he said as he held Benjamin at arms length away, grinning like a madman. He frowned playfully at Wanda and placed his head on her shoulder. " Aww, mommy needs a hug?"

" I need you to **grow up**!" Wanda growled as she jerked his head from her shoulders. She gently took Benjamin from St. John and secretly loved the feel of the baby in her arms.

" Enjoying being a mum, eh, mum?" the Aussie asked as he crossed his arms. 

Wanda glared at him. " I was just preventing a world crisis of the baby becoming more like you!"

St. John faked a heart attack and fell on the floor. " That hurts…" he whispered. " I think I may be dyin'… I need some luv!"

Wanda rolled her eyes and placed a hex on the chair that he was using to help himself up. One of the legs broke and caused St. John to fall down with it. 

" Hardy har har, very funny," he said sarcastically. " Mrs. Wanda Allderyce… why you actin' like this?"

" Just drive, okay? The sooner we get there, the sooner we can see what we have to buy," Wanda said curtly.

St. John nodded and kept silent. " Sure… no problem."

They drove by the high school and found Principal Kelly dancing naked in the sprinklers. Wanda paled and put her hand on the baby's eyes.

" **Drive faster Pyro! My eyes need to be gouged out!**"

=========================================================

****

Author's Note: To Be Continued. ~~ was that much of an author's note?


	8. Spying On Kids & Getting Nightmares

****

Early Parenting

Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry for the long delay, as I said before, my family and I usually go to the country to fix up our cottage there… it's a total mess… I shudder to know that I have to go there again this weekend… but anyway, here's to all of you who waited so patiently… and you too Latin Rose, lol!

=================================================

Xavier sighed contently, sitting in the recreation room, watching as Logan sat back comfortably in his sofa, clutching the remote control laughing his butt off as his 'students' began to break down.

Since Xavier had contributed to the program, he got a wire connecting to the mansion that kept everyone in the loop on how his precious gifted students were faring.

" So, how do you think they're doing?"

Magneto shrugged indifferently. " Don't know, Charles," he said truthfully. " Gambit might have blown up his child, John might have burned his baby, and Piotr, I'm particularly proud of his parenting skills. He may be made of metal, but he certainly has a knack with children!"

Xavier laughed. " Have faith in St. John and Remy. They may just surprise you!"

"My son might run over his child, and Wanda… I shudder to think what may happen to the dear child…" Magneto continued, faking tears in his eyes.

Ororo sat on Logan's lap and frowned, pressing one of the buttons to switch the cameras. " Where's my nephew? I've seen dozens of so called couples, but I've yet to see Evan and his 'wife'." She whined. " What if he accidentally stabs his wife and child?!"

Logan shrugged and flipped the channels. " I'm sure he's fine. Oh, there he is!"

Ororo got off and sat on the floor, preparing to be amazed by her nephew's fathering skills…

" Evan! That milk is for the baby!"

"I bought plenty! Don't tell me its gone again!"

" You drank it all!"

" … I'll go buy more then!"

Ororo winced as the girl smiled sweetly and seductively walked to Evan, stroking his cheek. 

" Thank you sweet, since you're going anyway, mind buying me some tampons?"

Evan looked horrified and paled, surprising since he was so dark skinned.

" Please?"

Ororo laughed at Evan's defeated expression as the girl gave him a puppy-dog look. 

" Alright, but only for you."

Logan, Magneto and Xavier laughed and Ororo sat on Logan's lap again. 

" Man, that boy is whipped," Logan said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

" I should try that move!" Ororo exclaimed, planning on her next 'time of the month'. Logan froze and blinked, hoping she would forget about that incident.

" How about visiting my precious boys next?" Mystique suggested as she plucked the remote from Logan's frozen hand. She flipped the channels and found Todd.

" Todd sweetie, mind heating up the milk, hon?"

" Sure think Court."

" You're so sweet," the girl said as she carried their baby towards the toad-like boy. " Maybe we should make it public… our relationship… I mean jocks are so boring and they hardly keep me content."

Mystique and the rest of the people in the room gagged as they made eyes at each other. 

" Ashley is so adorable," the cheerleader mused. " Just like his father."

Todd blushed and tickled the baby under his chin. " Weird name for a boy, though."

"True." A pause. " At least we're not stuck with Blob's baby girl."

Todd nodded sympathetically. " True, yo. What a cruel thing to do… naming a cute red-headed baby; Jean."

They shuddered and Mystique laughed at Xavier's expression. She flipped the channel and found John and Wanda sitting on the couch. Wanda was covering her ears while John sang.

"- You are…my fire… the one… desire!"

" Stop it!"

Wanda rushed to the baby and gently took it from John's arms, using her hex to tie a gag around his mouth. " If you do sing that ungodly thing you call music… I will make sure your mouth is gagged for the rest of your life!"

John frowned and took off the cloth from his mouth. " But luv, its th' Backstreet boys! Every baby loves the Boys back street! Ben could become a pop star!"

"Exactly!" Wanda retorted as she cradled the baby boy. 

" Well… they seem to be doing just fine, Eric," Mystique said, still shocked at how Wanda held the baby.

Logan frowned and wondered how Rogue was doing. " How about Stripes? I haven't seen that girl in action yet."

As they flipped through the channels, the found Jean and Scott instead. " Let's just see this, shall we?" Xavier asked. " We can see what happened to Rogue later… I'm interested to see if they will realize their faults."

"Jean! Tara threw up again!" Scott yelled enthusiastically, running towards Jean, who was still cleaning the mess the baby made in the kitchen.

Jean sighed and stood up, knowing they were being watched; they couldn't use their powers (even though Wanda doesn't really care).

"This sucks," Jean muttered.

"Jean! Tara just doodied!" Scott squealed happily, jumping up and down, clutching the phone; dialing every number he could think of.

"What?" Jean asked.

" She just doodied… you know… pooped," Scott grinned. 

Jean looked at the man, dumbfounded by his actions. " You're happy…why?"

" Because… **I'm a daddy!**"

Tara cooed and Scott took her. " Can you say 'da-da'?" he asked.

Tara merely blinked and burped, throwing up all over the floor again.

Xavier was bug-eyed. " That was… unexpected."

Logan nodded. " You can say that again."

" Okay… that was… unexpected," Xavier repeated.

Logan grunted and snatched the remote from Xavier. He flipped to the channel he knew Rogue would be, and waited. The camera angles showed that they weren't even in the apartment.

'Where could they be?'

Mystique switched the channel and closed her eyes immediately.

" AHHHHHH! My eyes!" she exclaimed.

Xavier frowned and looked at the screen and felt his stomach churn. " That is so disgusting!"

Suddenly, the doors opened and Rogue stepped in, the baby in Remy's arms. She screamed and covered both Remy's eyes and Mathieu's eyes.

" Logan! How could y'all watch somethin' that gross!"

" Stripes, it wasn't my fault! Mystique here changed the channel!" Logan protested, pointing a claw at the blue woman was now crying on the floor.

" That doesn't explain why you **still** haven't changed the channel! Don't imprint Kelly belly dancing in my son's head!"

===================================================================

****

Author's Note: I love making fun of Kelly. He's so easy to make fun of!


	9. Getting Closer

****

Early Parenting

Author's Note: Okay, from here on in, its Romy, comedy and few hints as to how the other couples are doing… I love looking into Scott and Jean's 'abode' 

Scott: I'm a daddy!

^-^ ah, the life in the fast lane.

=================================================

The adults were shocked to see Remy and Rogue in the institute instead of their given apartments.

" What are you doing here Stripes?" Logan asked as he shifted Ororo from his lap. He felt slightly uncomfortable being so open about his relationship to a girl he considered his little sister. 

Rogue sighed as she sat down, patting the seat next to her, motioning for Remy to sit there. " Well, we were out shopping for baby things… when Remy here decides to tell me he had gone and done that already."

Remy grinned and placed a free arm around Rogue's shoulders. " Remy had free time, Chere. Remy told y'dat."

Rogue shrugged his arm off of her as Logan growled at Remy. " Anyway, we read the envelopes given to us and they said we could visit and show our child to their 'grandparents'," she continued. " I figured since we had nothing else to do, we could show you little Mathieu."

Xavier's eyes shone with happiness, seeing Rogue open up to them. Not even Jean or Scott, his first students bothered to introduce the apple of their eyes. 

" How wonderful, may I hold him?" Xavier asked. Remy nodded and gently placed the auburn-haired boy in Xavier's outstretched arms. 

"Oh, how adorable!" Ororo commented. " Logan, I want one!"

She gently lifted Mathieu up and started to baby-talk. Remy chuckled and saw Rogue at the corner of his eyes. To anyone, it seemed like she was just smiling at watching the scene, but if you looked closer, you'd see her hands clenching her skirt, and her eyes seemed to dull with sadness.

" Don' y'worry none, Chere," Remy whispered in her ears. " Y'gonna get control."

Rogue looked at him, shocked at his insight, but smiled softly. " Thanks."

" If y'want, Chere… Remy could help," he offered. " Remy used t'blow t'ings up all de time back in N'Awlins when he be just a kid."

Rogue looked at him, interested in what he was about to tell her. For once, they weren't arguing and it felt good. They didn't know that they were unconsciously moving closer to each other.

" Really? You couldn't control it either?" Rogue asked, ignoring Ororo's giggling.

Remy shook his head. " Mais non, Remy had t'learn de hard way, blowing t'ings up everywhere he went. Dat be no good fo' a t'ief t'do. Blowin' up de goods."

Rogue laughed at his little joke and sat back, finally noticing that she was practically sitting on him.

Logan growled at how close Remy was at Rogue and was about to tell him off, when Ororo placed Mathieu in Remy's arms and pushed her cleavage in Logan's face. 

" Pumpkin, I was wondering… should we go to the mall or to the park?" Ororo asked innocently. 

Logan grunted, forgetting about Remy. He blinked a couple of times before her question hit his brain. " Uh… park?"

Ororo smiled brightly and led him up the stairs.

Mystique gagged at Storm's actions and walked towards Mathieu. She tilted her head and her face contorted from confusion to discovery.

" The resemblance is uncanny," she commented, getting Magneto and Xavier's attention.

" What?" Rogue asked, wary of the blue woman that now looked between her, Mathieu and Remy. 

" Mathieu looks like both of you. He has your auburn hair, Gambit… and Rogue's brilliant green eyes. Remy's nose and Rogue's chin," the woman continued.

"It's as if he was made for you two," Magneto mused.

Silence filled the room, when the suddenly, Magneto caught the couple in the television. " Hey it's Pietro!"

Rogue gaped at the television and placed her gloved hand on Mathieu's eyes.

" **The Horror!**" Magneto screeched as he covered his eyes. 

Remy grimaced and gladly flipped the channel. " Remy don't think Speedy gon'be runnin' any time soon."

Rogue nodded. " Didn't know Tabby could do that…"

Mystique grinned. " Well, at least that's **one** prevented pregnancy!"

==========================================================

****

Author's Note: lol if you didn't guess what just happened… ^-^ lol I ain't about to tell.


	10. Must Read!

Hey all! Thank you all so much for your patience, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to have my stories on hold. You see on August 14'th 2003, there was a fire that spread somewhere in the North Eastern part of the States and it created a huge black-out in the South Eastern part of Canada, where I'm at.   
  
Government are trying to even out power by making scheduled blackouts to keep people from being kept totally in the dark. NOT a pun. Until the whole situation is over, My mom thought it best not to update for a couple of days until the whole ordeal is over. Hopefully I can still type up my stories every couple of hours, but it's all I can do.   
  
I'm positive that by August 20th 2003, the power outage problem will be solved, so until then, please stay patient and pray for all those who were caught in the fire.   
  
Thank you for your time and patience,  
  
Lady Destiny 


	11. Bad News

****

Early Parenting

Author's Note: I'm starting to lose interest in this story… kinda hard to keep focus when I keep forgetting how its supposed to end… so I'm going to fast-forward things…

Those of you who were wishing to see Rogue FINALLY be able to touch someone… ^-^ this is the chapter… enjoy!

=============================================

Rogue woke up in the middle of the night with a dreadful feeling in her stomach. She placed her leather gloves on and put on a robe. Staying quiet, she slowly got out of bed, hoping not to wake Remy in the process. He'd been up all week, being the only one able to touch the baby without absorbing him. 

Rogue thought it was unfair to him, but he never complained, all he did was grin and did nothing else. 

As she crept into the baby's room, she smiled as she saw how peacefully Mathieu slept. Then, her smile turned into a horrified frown as Mathieu coughed and blood began to trickle from his mouth. 

" **REMY**!"

Rogue didn't bother to wait until he woke up. Mathieu was still asleep, though he was breathing irregularly. 

" Damn it Remy! Fo' all th'times ta be a heavy sleeper! Wake up!" Rogue said. Remy still snored away, mumbling a few choice French words.

Rogue sighed, knowing only one thing that would wake a man up in the middle of the night. She leaned into his ear and blew lightly, thankful for a few 'seducing lessons' from Jubilee.

" Remy, take me."

Remy opened his eyes, knowing whose voice it was. He sat upright and blinked. 

" What? Where? Rogue?"

Rogue didn't bother to glare, but she began to sob. " Remy, there's somethin' wrong wit' Mathieu! We gotta go ta th'Institute! Ah don't trust those damn doctors!"

Remy complied, grabbing his keys and running out the door after Rogue went into Mathieu's room, cradling his tiny body in her arms.

__

'Mathieu, sweetie…Hold on… Dr. McCoy'll see what's wrong'

===============================================

Remy didn't know what was going on. He had to admit that her trick to wake him up left him hard and needing release. However, he knew something was wrong with Mathieu. She was cradling him in her arms, not even wanting to let him leave her arms.

As he sat impatiently and uncomfortably on the couch of the waiting room, Kitty, Lance, Evan, Pietro and Wanda were sitting with him, their baby in their arms. Everyone that was either a member of the Brotherhood or a member of the X-Men was sitting patiently waiting for the news. 

The only one not participating in the Parenting Law was Jamie Maddock, yet he was there, sitting beside Rogue, holding her gloved hand in his. Kurt was on the other side of Rogue, his arm around her. 

Remy knew Kurt was Rogue's adoptive brother, however Jamie was another thing. He never knew of Rogue having another brother. Then it hit him; Jamie's mutation was much like Rogue's. They were uncontrollable and they both had to avoid crowds because of their mutations. 

Jamie was the only one; that wasn't related to Rogue, that Rogue ever treated normally, even on a bad day. 

The blue doctor came out from his office and sighed. " I'm sorry for being the bearer of bad news, Rogue… but it seems Mathieu has a special type of disease. He lacks blood and for some reason his body just cannot reproduce blood cells at a normal rate."

Rogue bit her bottom lip. No one had ever seen her so fragile. " Can… can ya help him, Hank? He's-he's just a baby… his whole future is ahead o'him… Ah just… can-"

Hank nodded. " There is one way, but it's a bit risky. We don't know how his system will take another person's blood. It may just overwhelm his system… or it may just cure his problem…"

Remy watched as Rogue seemed to fill with hope. "What is it?"

" Well, Mathieu's blood type is very rare… not many people have AB type blood. "

Rogue smiled brightly. " Take as much as you want, Ah don't care if it drains meh 'till Ah'm weak, just save mah baby!"

=============================================================

****

Author's Note: I want to leave you here with a cliffhanger… because … well just because I'm evil. No… I have to go, my cousins just arrived and I won't be able to update until tomorrow… I don't want to leave you all pissed for one more day, so I'll update the other half tomorrow, okay? 

****


	12. Bad News cntd

****

Early Parenting

Author's Note: Sorry if this took so long, I couldn't log in ff.net. v_v did you guys hear about the 'no lemons' rule they put? I feel for those writers… I have favorites that are lemons! Mostly Rietros and Romys… but I can't find those anywhere else! They're like… priceless!

=================================================

" My dear, think this through!" Hank said, trying to get Rogue to change her mind. " Mathieu will need a considerable amount of blood!"

Rogue shook her head. " Ah don't care, Hank… he **may** not be mah child… but Ah want ta help him. Ah want him to feel loved and wanted. Somethin' Ah wasn't given when Ah was a child… please…"

Kurt lowered his head, knowing the reason why his sister wanted to help. Their mother wasn't exactly the best mom in the world. In fact, she wasn't a mother at all. She had given birth to him, adopted her, but other than that- she had nothing to do with them growing up. 

"Please, grant him this chance to live," Rogue begged.

" Come on, mon ami… de fille be beggin' here…" Remy agreed. " Dere be no harm in her donatin' some blood fo' d'enfant, right?"

Hank shook his head. " Rogue, every part of your body contains genetic material. Mathieu's blood is weak… Your blood **may** help him, but at the same time, it might alter his entire genetic code! We don't know just **what** it might do."

" Will it kill the child if it alters his code?" Xavier asked.

Hank looked at him and gave him a confused look. " Well- no… at least I don't think so…"

" Then what is it you're waiting for?!" Rogue demanded. " Another seizure, another attack? Hank I'm begging you! Just take m'damn blood!"

======================================================

A few hours later, Hank sighed as he took out the needle from Rogue's arm. Mathieu needed more than just a few samples. Plus, just in case he would go under an attack again, they'd need extra.

Rogue sat up, instantly regretting the action, seeing stars in front of her eyes. Remy sat beside her, holding Mathieu's tiny hand in his. 

" So when will the transfusion be?" Rogue asked.

" Oui, when will it be?" Remy repeated. " Remy be afraid dat de government t'ink dat we be cheatin' o' somet'in."

" I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Xavier said as he wheeled in. Rogue and Remy looked at him with confusion. " I've informed them of what you did Rogue. They've passed you. No one was expected to have a child with such a condition and yet you pulled through. I'm proud of you."

Rogue smiled slightly, feeling drained. _'I wonder if this is what it feels like for those I've absorbed?'_

" They've offered to get Mathieu… would you-"

Rogue shook her head. "No… I-I want to take of him… still."

" Y'sure 'bout dat, Chere? 5 mont's be a long time f' one person," Remy said. " Unless, y'wan' Remy t'stay wit' y'?"

Rogue smiled. " I'd love your help… After all, Mathieu's quite attached to you, you know."

============================================================

"What?! You passed like, a month after you like, got into the whole thing?!" Kitty exclaimed. " That is like, not fair!"

Rogue laughed slightly, still laying on the bed with Mathieu in a crib right beside her. " You know what I feel like right now Kit?"

Kitty stopped chattering and stared at her. 

" I feel like I just gave birth to Mathieu…" she said quietly, looking at the crib. Kitty couldn't help but feel close to Rogue. 

" Like, I'm sorry for yelling… " Kitty said. " What are you going to do now?"

Rogue shrugged. " Remy and I are going to live here for the next few months… take care of Mathieu where Dr. McCoy's near. Hopefully, he'll find a cure for Mathieu…"

A crash was heard from the hallways and they could hear loud French cursing. 

" I'm guessing he found the kitchen?" Kitty laughed. 

Rogue rolled her eyes. " That boy, I swear, he's more obsessed with making a perfect Gumbo than anything!"

Kitty smiled at Rogue. " You know, you three are really something, a real family…" she commented, then got up, stretching her sore muscles. " I've got to like, go. Wanda says she's coming in a few. Make sure John stays away from you… I hear he's a bit disoriented from all the blows Wanda's given him to his head!"

======================================================================

****

Author's Note: Short… Again. I know. I'm sorry, but it just seemed like a good place to end it! Kind of boring, but the action and explanations will come next chapter as well as more Romy fluff!


	13. Feelings of Commitment

****

Early Parenting

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! As well as frost-bite's constructive criticism. I've kept that in mind and I know it's not really that possible, but this chapter explains it all. Hopefully it's going to be long enough to answer all your questions.

As for why Rogue didn't go to the hospital… I know that they are reliable, but keep in mind that Rogue is phobic of hospitals since she has had Logan in her mind. With his psyche strong inside of her, its only natural that she tries to veer away from them. 

=============================================

"How come Mathieu was allowed to be 'adopted' when he had this condition?" Hank asked, slightly aggravated with the situation. " It's highly irresponsible of the government!"

Xavier nodded in agreement. Magneto couldn't help but sigh. " That's how ignorant these humans are, Mr. McCoy," he said. 

"Now, now, Erik. There is a possibility that they never knew. Or that his disease didn't occur until much later-" Xavier tried to explain. " Could that have happened, Hank?"

The blue doctor shrugged. " Not much is known of this. Perhaps he was…a premature baby, or something went wrong during the stages."

The three sighed audibly, sitting back on their chairs, sipping tea. Chamomile tea to be exact. Ororo had suggested that it had calming effects on people. 

" How are the rest of the students faring?" Hank asked. " I do believe that I've missed quite a few… uplifting scenes…"

Magneto chuckled. " Yes, that's… saying it gently. My son might never give me a grandson."

" You think **you** have it bad?!" 

They all turned to the door to find Ororo standing with an amused expression on her face. " I just realized that my nephew is practically eating out of some girl's hand. Next thing you know, he'll wear an apron and finally start doing his homework!"

Xavier smiled. " Well, out of everything that's happened… I believe that this law does prove to be quite effective."

==================================================

Rogue couldn't help but fret over the crib. Mathieu still hadn't woken up. She couldn't stand the sight of tubes protruding from his arms. It made the Logan in her head shudder and feel trapped, living his nightmares.

" Chere, y'okay?"

Rogue grasped the crib railing and sighed. She nodded sadly and felt Remy's arms wrap around her waist. He kissed her covered neck and rested his chin on her shoulder.

" Dat was brave, wat y'did, Chere. Ah don't t'ink dat anyone else would have done dat," Remy commented, whispering in her ear. 

Rogue smiled and turned in his arms, looking into his eyes. " Ya always know what ta say…" Rogue said, then smiled even wider. " And ya didn't even talk about y'rself in th' third person!"

Remy grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. " Oui… well, Ah didn't t'ink y'were enjoyin' it too much."

Rogue lowered her eyelids seductively and shrugged. " Oh I don't know… I was beginning to get used to it…"

Remy smiled and wrapped his arms around Rogue, trapping her to a wall. " Maybe Remy should get back t'talking 'bout himself in de t'ird person den?"

Before anything serious happened, Mathieu began to whine. Rogue ducked underneath Remy's arm and went towards the crib. She peeked in and smiled at the auburn haired baby. 

" Hi there, shug…" she whispered. She reached down with a gloved hand to brush off a stray hair from his face. _'If only I could give you a mother's touch, even though I'm not your real mother'_

Remy's heart clenched as he watched the girl. He couldn't help but feel something more than just a crush or a mere challenge. He felt committed to the girl and the funny thing was, he liked it! For a playboy, that was saying a lot. 

__

'Y'sure are one in a million, chere' he thought.

" Chere?"

" Yeah, Rem?"

" Didn' Henri say somet'in' 'bout y'DNA bein' absorbed int' Mathieu's?" Remy asked.

Rogue lifted Mathieu's head and placed a comfortable pillow underneath. " Well, he said that since Mathieu's blood cells don't divide normally, my blood cells could help his adapt," she said. " Why?"

Remy shrugged. " Not'in' t'worry 'bout Chere… Remy got t' see de doctor."

============================================================

Remy made his way towards the adult's 'lounge' and found them all in a heated discussion. He wasn't at all surprised to find his employer sitting, drinking tea. 

" Gambit, what is the meaning of this interruption?" Magneto asked.

" Remy here fo' de doctor…" Remy explained. " When y' said dat de bebe will 'assimilate' some o'Rogue's DNA, does dat mean dat he's immune t' de fille's powers?"

Hank rubbed his chin and nodded. " That's a possibility, yes."

" So, y' t'ink she can?"

Xavier sighed. " Mr. LeBeau, you've got to understand. Even if she could, we don't want to risk Mathieu to be placed under a coma."

Remy seemed to deflate, his poster sagging a bit. Just as he was about to leave, Hank stopped him.

" Well, there **is** one way to find out," Hank said. " Although, it may take a bit more time. I suggest you keep this between just you and the people in this room. We don't want to give the poor girl false hope."

Remy nodded and smiled. " T'ank y' Doctor."

==================================================================

Ah, all is good in the land of the passing…Meanwhile, back in the land of Early Parenthood: Pietro and Tabitha were **just** getting Geoffrey to stop crying. 

" Thank God! Petey, stay here," Tabby said. " I have to go shopping. We're out of sugar… again. And be sure to ice your- well you know. And again, I am really sorry I flambéed your- you know… it was accidental! Honest!"

Pietro nodded, forcing a smile. " That's okay, Tabby… I'll take care of Geoff… just…help me wobble to his room."

As Tabitha closed the door, she found the Alver's room open. She peeked in to see if things were alright and found Kitty happily bouncing her baby boy on her lap. 

" Hey, why is your door open?" she asked.

" Oh, well Rogue's baby was found to have this disease… and she's out of the 'law'. In fact, she passed the test so they're pretty much clear for the whole 5 months," Lance explained, trying to figure out how to complete the bills. " So, here we are- and we got the door open, just in case something like that happens to us! Maybe we can get out of the law too!"

Kitty rolled her eyes. " Like, don't mind him. He's just like, upset that we still have 4 months to go, and he spent most of the money to like buy clothes," she said, sighing. " I like, told him we had enough, but like, he wouldn't believe me."

Tabby peeked over the senior's shoulder and could not believe what she saw. 

" **You spent $300,000 on baby THINGS?!** " Tabby exclaimed. 

Kitty nodded. " And like, I thought **I** had a shopping problem…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt couldn't stop fidgeting. He was still worried about Rogue; in fact he was so worried that his image inducer couldn't keep up with his tail. It was wagging so frantically; that all Amanda could see was a blue blur that looked like a fluffy cat being waved around. 

"Kurt, sweet, I think you should stop… your tail is making me nauseous," Amanda said. " Besides… Karen's starting to think it's a toy…"

Kurt sighed and smiled. " Ja… I zink you are right… but zen, you are always right."

" **YEOUCH!** **Wanda! That hurt me arse!**"

Kurt and Amanda stared at the wall that connected their apartment to the Allerdyce's. 

" Um… Amanda… isn't zis place zoundproof?"

"I- believe so…"

"Zen…how come-"

" **No! Come now, pet- er…Wanda… I'll stop with the N-SYNC!!!**"

Kurt shuddered and grabbed Amanda's shoulders. " I am zo very glad you are ze one I vas paired up vith!"

==================================================================

****

Author's Note: Short humor at the end! Couldn't resist! Tokyobabe2040… I updated without you updating… I expect you to update double time…


	14. Back with the Program

****

Early Parenting

****

Author's note: Hi everyone! Don't kill me yet. Read the chapter.. and THEN you can do me bodily harm.... ^^ I seriously hope you won't find the need to... but... yeah.

=================================

Things were so hectic these days. Weeks had passed, and soon, it was time for the first meeting of the couples' five months course. Although Rogue and Remy were no longer part of the program, the government still needed them to participate in the meetings until they could provide for Mathieu, a suitable home.

Rogue never felt more nervous in her life. After numerous tests, Dr. McCoy had come to the conclusion that Mathieu was now immune to Rogue's imprinting powers. 

As Remy dressed him up, Rogue took off her usual leather gloves, and placed on elbow-length mesh gloves. They would still protect anyone from her skin, but it was as daring as Rogue would go.

Remy noticed the far-away look in Rogue's eyes, and knew that it would take a bit longer for her to realize that Mathieu was in no danger around her. 

"Y'ready p'tite?" Remy asked, holding Mathieu in his arms. She smiled at him, and gave a small nod. 

====================================

In the Summers Abode:

Jean looked at herself in the mirror. After weeks of hearing nothing but; " I'm a daddy!" and " Jean! She poopied!" Jean could no longer tolerate living with Scott. It was frustrating just to even look at him. 

'Everyday, its a dopey look' she thought. 'Even in his-'

'Jean!!! She doodied again!!!' Scott mentally screamed.

Jean wrung the towel in her hands, thinking it was Scott, smiling evilly as she imagined the water was his blood. 

Then, as swiftly as it came, it went. 

"I need a vacation..." she moaned, as she buried her face in the towel.

"Jean! Hurry up, honey! The meeting's almost starting!" she heard Scott yell. 

=====================================

In the Wagner Household:

Amanda squealed in delight as she saw her 'daughter' dressed up in a cute blue outfit. She had found a costume shop with baby pajamas that looked almost like her darling Kurt.

"Lookz familiar," Kurt said, tilting his head, then he grinned when Amanda showed him the blue tail in the back. "Ah! You are zo creative!"

Forgetting they had the door open, they heard a gagging sound from across the hallway. Thinking someone was dying, Kurt teleported into the room, only to find Pyro hog-tied in the middle of the living room. 

"St. John?" Amanda asked incredulously. "What are you doing tied on the floor?"

Wanda appeared through the master's bedroom, smiling at Ben. She smiled at Amanda and Kurt as well, and motioned for them to sit.

" You must be wondering about Pyro," she said. As they nodded, she sighed and sat down. 

"Why did you do it?" Amanda asked, grasping Kurt's arm as he played with Karen. 

Wanda smirked. " I didn't do it."

Kurt looked at her strangely. " But if you didn't do it... who did?"

All four of them, Pryo included looked at Benjamin who was laughing playing with his toy blocks. 

" It seems the government sent us Muties, baby muties," Wanda said cheerfully. Then added, " Not that I wouldn't have liked the tyke if he wasn't. It's an added bonus, isn't that right Benny?"

Amanda looked at Karen and wondered what power she might have. Then, looking at Kurt, she smiled. 'If she looks anything like Kurt, it would only serve to prove that he ad I are meant to be.'

==========================================

Rogue and Remy were the first to arrive at the town hall. Holding her baby for the first time, Rogue didn't mind the things happening around her. All that mattered was that she was holding Mathieu, and he didn't seem to mind.

"Chere, about y'condition..." Remy started, " Remy won't mind bein' y'test dummy..."

Rogue looked at him, surprise written all over her face. No one had ever volunteered being absorbed before. Not even Logan had offered. But here, an Acolyte, was offering to help her control her mutation.

Tears formed in her eyes, but Rogue managed to control herself enough to keep them from falling.

"I'd like that Rem," she said affectionately. "Thank you."

She turned her attention towards her child again, and other couples began to pour in. First, the mutants, then the more 'normal' couples. 

Remy noticed the changes within the people instantly. 

Kurt and Amanda were more mature, as if they truly were married. Kurt had his arm protectively around his 'wife' and 'daughter', while he led them through the aisle towards a seat next to Rogue. 

"Guten Tag" Kurt greeted, and sat down. 

Remy nodded in response, and watched as another couple came in. He held back his laughter as he saw Evan Daniels holding the baby bag, and all the baby things. Toad wasn't on fours, but he was standing up, like a gentleman, and he was clean. He held his baby in his arms while his 'wife' led them to a seat near the aisle.

Like Remy, Rogue too, was watching as the couples came in. She noticed a huge change in Jean and Scott. While Scott seemed like he enjoyed every living moment of being a parent, Jean looked the part of a wife in her late 40s, bags under her eyes, and a dull sheen in her hair. 

"People do change, don't they Rem?" Rogue commented as they watched Pyro trail behind Wanda like a puppy. 

"Dey certainly do, cherie," Remy said, and placed his arm around Rogue, who leaned into the crook of his neck. 

A large man began to tap on the microphone creating feedback. Most of the children began to whine at the sound. 

" Oh! Sorry about that," the man apologized. " Anyway, welcome to your first meeting. One month has come up. Congratulations, none of you have failed- yet"

Rogue rolled her eyes, and zoned out, playing with Mathieu instead. 

" Now that you are more acquainted with your family, now we start to make things complicated," the man said with an evil glint in his eyes. " As you know, families are not just **given** money, they **earn** it. So, now, instead of you just being **handed** your $30, 000, you will have to work for it."

Groans were heard all over the auditorium. Remy smirked, knowing full well how to provide for his family even without either of them working. And since they weren't in the program anymore, he didn't see why they still needed to attend. 

"And as an addition," the man continued. " Those who are given income from outside sources, are to know that they will be forbidden to do so. We shall be giving you employment, and we may also change your salaries."

Kurt sighed, knowing he would see less of his family, but he was happy for Rogue that she no longer had to go with the program. 

"Oh, as for you, Mr. And Mrs. LeBeau, because of the condition of your baby, we have decided that there will be some differences in the program for you..." the man started, " but you are still called to participate."

Rogue didn't hear, thus, it was assumed that they approved. Remy, however, was concerned about the situation. The government had informed them, that they would no longer have to participate... what had changed?

As everyone left the hall, Rogue and Remy stayed to talk to the man. 

"Excuse moi," Remy said as the man passed by their seats. "Mais, the government had said that we no longer had to participate because of Mathieu's condition."

The man nodded. "Yes, they did, but because of the problems in getting the baby adopted, no one else can care for him. The rules also state that those not participating in the program have to continue school. Without anyone to care for Mathieu legally, you have to continue the program."

Rogue suddenly became interested in their conversation and cleared her throat. " If we continue the program, what are the differences?"

The man fixed his glasses and opened his bag. He took out a file folder and began to check to see what the difference were. 

" Well, you still have to work because no one is going to have special treatment concerning the 'parents', but concerning the baby... he is to have a check up every two weeks, and you can live in the Institute." the man said, " And, he has to be with a parent at all times. No babysitter... unless its a certified adult, like the 'grandparent'"

Rogue nodded. "And if someone were to adopt Mathieu?"

The man shrugged. " You get to go back to your schooling, free of the consequences of the others who might be joining you."

Then, out of the blue, surprising both Remy and the man, Rogue said, " What if I decided to adopt Mathieu?"

====================================================

****

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay... I've been doing that quite often with the rest of my stories... It's like all the humor had been sucked out from me...


	15. Feedback on the New Conditions

****

Early Parenting

Author's Note: I'm Baaaaack! It feels good to be free of studies for a while. My next exam is in two weeks, so for the time being, I can update! Woohoo!

Where we left off:

Rogue wants to adopt Mathieu

Jean is sick of Scott and his "I'm a daddy"

Amanda and Kurt are doing well

In this chapter: Its back to the funnies!

================================================

As the couples returned to their apartments, the adults began to turn on their television to supervise their kids.

"So, its season two of **Early Parenting**," Logan commented, with a bucket of popcorn in his hands. "Who should we watch first?"

Xavier looked as if he was in deep thought. "What about Pietro and Tabitha? We haven't really seen them in a while."

Magneto nodded in approval. "That's a wonderful idea, I wonder if he's healed yet?"

Mystique snickered, as she stretched. "I wonder who the unfortunate employer would be for our dear Maximoff."

As bets began, Logan flipped through the channels and found the camera which was recording the Maximoff household.

-----------------------------------------------

****

Maximoff Household:

Tabitha frowned as she laid Geoff in his crib. The prospect of having to leave 'her' child to work was displeasing in her opinion. A gust of wind blew her hair, and she knew Pietro had returned from his run.

"Hey Speedy," Tabby greeted her husband. "So, who did you get?"

Pietro sighed, and sat down. He didn't feel up to talking, but it was part of their agreement. Neither one of them wanted to fail, so communication was needed.

"I'm-being-forced-to-work-at-Pizza-palace," Pietro replied, not liking the idea of having to work. He could barely stay in the same location for 15 minutes, and the government expected him to work for roughly 6 to 8 hours?

Tabby smiled. "Why are you sad then? Don't you get to run delivering pizzas?"

Pietro shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I'm not a delivery boy"

"What are you?"

"The new mascot"

Tabby's eyes went wide. "**You're going to be the new Pizza Palace PRINCESS?!**"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique and Ororo began to laugh uncontrollably, knowing what the teens were talking about.

"Let's see what going on in the Alvers' household, shall we?" Eric/ Magneto said, wondering why his spawn was cursed with such horrible luck.

Suddenly, they all heard a gagging sound, and Ororo screamed.

" **Logan! Don't move!**" she yelled. " **I don't know how to do the Heimliech!**"

He began to turn purple.

Xavier, having fallen asleep, had no clue what was going on. Sabertooth, however, was having the time of his life laughing at Wolverine, and getting serious freaked out at what Xavier was whispering in his sleep.

"...world domination...men in tights... neuter the cat... change the kitchen tiles... dress...make me look fat?"

Finally, Ororo made a bolt of lightning hit Logan, and with the Adamantium in his skeleton, she managed to knock him unconscious... which **somehow** made the popcorn kernel pop out of his windpipe.

Raven/Mystique looked at her incredulously. She picked up the kernel, which looked about the size of a mustard seed. ( **AN: Those are incredibly tiny**)

"I thought your boyfriend was **tough**?"

Ororo glared at her and sat back on the couch. "Let's check on Evan."

The screen showed an empty apartment for a moment, and then two people entered the bedroom.

Ororo's eyes went wide, and Raven began to chuckle at her.

"What does that boy think he's **doing**?!?!"

"Well, at least we know the boy's highly experienced at these type of things."

Logan gained consciousness and saw the screen.

"What's porcupine doing?"

"It looks like he's doing his 'wife's' make-up."

Remy opened the doors to the Institute, helping Rogue with the baby things. They were to move back to the Institute as Xavier had prompted them to do. He was still in shock about Rogue's decision, but he could understand why she wanted to.

Mathieu was the only one she could touch. And she was very fond of him to begin with.

He watched as Rogue went up towards their new room, and he went on to find their 'parents'.

He entered the Rec room, and screamed.

" _Mon Dieu! _Why d' y' insis' on watchin' do's shows when y' know dat dere be young 'uns comin'?!" he exclaimed.

Eric denied it. "No, no, dear boy... its not our fault that Kelly seems to enjoy taking his clothes off!"

Remy snatched the remote and flipped the channel. He was surprised to see Toad and his human 'wife'. Interested in the outcome, he grabbed a seat. Logan offered him some popcorn, which he gladly took.

****

Tolanski Residence

"Todd, would you be a dear and zip up my dress?"

Todd nodded wholeheartedly. "So sweetums, where did you get accepted today?"

Courtney smiled, "I'm coaching the new cheerleading team!"

"That's great honey-bunch! We can see each other more!"

Courtney gasped, and gave him a great big hug. "I'm so happy! We should get married for real someday!"

Remy cringed in horror, as the two began to make out. Everyone in the room became green as they heard sounds and saw scenes that they never would have wanted to see in their lives.

" **For the love of all that's sweet, switch the channel!**"

Not wanting to see more, Remy did as he was...er... yelled at?

" **Sea monkey has my money**!"

Everyone looked at Xavier strangely, who seemed to turn into a deeper shade of red as seconds passed by.

He cleared his throat and looked at the television.

"Why, look, it's Scott and Jean!"

Remy smirked at his lame attempt to change the subject. However, he was surprised to see that it had worked.

Xavier sighed in relief, and went back to sleep, already predicting the outcome of the 'show'. Once again, Sabertooth had to concentrate hard not to hear the words coming from Xavier's mouth.

"...Nemo...good with lemon..."

****

Summer's Abode

"Jean! You can't believe what I got!"

Jean shook her head, not believing that Scott had already forgotten that she was a telepath.

"No Scott, I **don't** know," she said sarcastically, as she changed Tara's diaper for the third time that day. "And let me guess... you're going to tell me now?"

Scott seemed to ignore her bad mood and continued smiling. He leaned down and began to tickle Tara.

"Guess what, Tara? Daddy's going to work tomorrow... and when Daddy comes home, I'll get you one of the toys in daddy's work!" he cooed.

Jean clenched her jaw, not liking the feeling of being ignored.

"What was it that you were saying?" she asked.

Scott snapped out of his 'baby-mode' and turned to his 'wife'.

"I got a job at Toysworld! Isn't that great?!" Scott said perkily, skipping towards the ktichen.

"And Jean?"

Jean sighed.

"Tara just puked on your shoe."

====================================================

****

Author's Note: I can't help but love making Jean's life miserable. For 5 months, this will continue for her... bwahahahahahahaha.

Kelly just seems like the perfect target for nude jokes! Next chapter: More on Rogue and Remy.

As well as blurbs on Lance and Kitty, Kurt and Amanda, as well as Kelly's next victims!

TBC


End file.
